Danny's Valentine Day
by DxSfluffluver4ever
Summary: It's Valentines Day at Casper High and everyone by Danny and Sam are paired up. What will happen? DxS, of course!
1. The Morning in Class

Danny's Valentine

Chapter 1: The Morning in Class

14-year-old Danny Fenton walked to his school with his two best friends, Goth girl Sam Manson and Techno geek Tucker Foley. When the trio got inside Casper High the entire school was covered with hearts and little pictures of Cupid.

Sam looked at Danny and saw him look at the school in a very weird way.

Sam also noticed something else about the students, so she asked, "Um, do you guys notice anything weird about the students?"

Tucker looked at all the people holding hands and said, "Maybe there's there some memo that we didn't get."

Danny asked, "What are you guys talking about?"

Sam rolled her eyes and said, "Look around, Danny."

Danny then looked at the students holding hands, hugging, kissing and said, "Everyone's paired off."

It's a school wide epidemic; the love bug and everyone but me, Danny and Tucker have been bitten, ugh great. Sam thought to herself.

Just then Valerie Gray came up to Tucker and said, "Hey Tucker, I have something for you." She handed Tucker a card in the shape of a heart that read: Hey Tucker, will you be my Valentine?

Tucker smiled and said, "Sure, Valerie, I'll be your Valentine."

Valerie grinned and then she and Tucker left to class hand in hand.

Danny and Sam sighed and Danny said, "Unbelievable, a week before Valentines Day and even Tucker has a valentine."

Sam shrugged and said, "Don't worry; I'm sure you'll find a valentine soon."

Danny smiled and asked, "What about you, I mean where's your Valentine?"

"W-well, I-I don't really care about this holiday v-very much, you know that, but if I ever get a Valentine card I might consider him." Then Sam walked off to class, leaving Danny alone. Danny sighed and took out a little card and began to write in it.

When Danny entered the class he saw a new boy was sitting next to Sam, Danny was suddenly overcome with anger and jealousy.

When Danny sat down at his usual seat Sam said to him brightly, "Oh, Danny, this is Jake, he just moved here from Seattle."

Danny put on a fake smile and said, "Hi, Jake I'm Danny."

Sam asked, "So Danny, what took you so long?"

Danny replied, "Oh, it was nothing really important."

Sam shrugged and turned her head to the blackboard. When she did Danny sighed and took the card from his pocket and put it away in his backpack. He had a feeling that giving the card to Sam was not going to be easy.


	2. The Conversations

Chapter 2: The Conversations

That afternoon after school Sam and Tucker were having an unusual conversation.

"… Yeah, of course Dash and Paulina are together, why?" Sam asked him

Tucker said, "No reason, it's just that everyone but you and Danny have valentines."

Sam sighed and said, "It doesn't matter, and besides since when have I cared what everyone has?"

Tucker said, "Come on, Sam you can't tell me that it bothers you that you're the only girl without a boyfriend."

Sam sighed and was about to speak when the doorbell rang so she said, "Hold on, Tuck." Then she went to open the door.

When she opened the door Jake stood there and he said, "Um, hi, I'm your new neighbor and I was wondering if I could speak to your parents?"

Sam nodded and called out, "Mom, Dad, door for you!"

"So does it bother you?" Tucker asked on the phone.

Sam sighed and said, "O.K. don't tell Danny but it does bother me. I mean, is there something wrong with me?"

All of a sudden her dad came downstairs and said, "Oh, hello. Can I help you with something?"

Jake smiled and said, "Hi, my name is Jake and I just wanted to let you know I moved in next door and me and my family would love to have you guys over for dinner sometime."

When Jake was about to leave Sam handed the phone to her dad and followed Jake outside.

"Hello, hello, Sam!" Mr. Manson heard Tucker yell before he hung up.

"Hey, were you listening to that?" Sam asked Jake when she caught up to him.

"No, I was just waiting." Jake answered

Sam rolled her eyes and said, "You know I think it's a real invasion of privacy."

Jake answered, "Well, I think it's rude to not speak to someone who's in your doorway."

Sam sighed and said, "Well, it's not like you came to talk to me."

Jake asked, "How do you know?"

Sam asked, "What?"

Jake asked, "How do you know I didn't come to see you?"

Sam asked, "Well, did you?"

"Look, I got to go talk to my parents something, but if you stick around I'll answer your question. So, will you wait?" Jake said to Sam.

Sam rolled her eyes and said, "Yeah."

Jake looked at Sam and asked, "You will?"

Sam nodded.

Jake smiled and said, "O.K., don't move, but to answer your first question, there's nothing wrong with you."

Sam smiled and then she waited for Jake to come back.

The next day at lunch Tucker noticed that Sam was glowing and he asked, "So, what happened yesterday, I mean, you hung up on me and you never called me back."

Sam sighed and said, "He's perfect for me!"

Tucker gave her a confused look and then Danny came.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Danny asked when he sat down.

Sam sighed and said, "O.K. I have to tell you guys something, you know the new guy, Jake?"

Danny and Tucker nodded and they waited for Sam to continue.

"Well, it turns out to he's my new neighbor and he came over to my house yesterday and after a bad start, we got to talking and it turns out that we have a lot in common. For example me and him love animals, are both vegetarians, we hate shallow people, and he loves dark colors."

Danny and Tucker rolled their eyes as Sam continued her ranting. After a while Tucker said, "You know what I think I'm going to go get some of those cookies."

Danny smiled and said, "Yeah, cookies sound good."

While they left Sam said, "I bet Jake would love cookies, maybe I could call him that, 'Hey, Cookie', 'See you later, Cookie'."

When Danny and Tucker were in the hallway on their way to the lunch room, Tucker said, "Can you believe how much Sam has been talking about Jake?"

Danny shrugged and said, "I guess she really likes him."

Tucker cried out, "Likes him! She's possessed!"  
Danny said, "What do you think it is about him, do you think he was a Goth? I bet he was a Goth."

Tucker asked, "Danny, now you're going to talk about him obsessively, too?"

Danny gave Tucker a look and said, "No, it's just so weird. I mean, other than my family and you, Sam are the one person I've really felt comfortable with, I guess I never thought what it would be like when she got a boyfriend she really liked."

Tucker grinned and asked, "Danny is I detecting jealousy?"

Danny blushed and said, "N-no, I-I'm not jealous." Tucker gave Danny a look that said I-know-you're-lying.

Danny saw the look and said, "I guess I am a little jealous, I mean, I finally figured out how clueless I was, and now this Jake comes."

Tucker sighed and said, "Well, you got to tell her sometime."

Danny looked at him and said, "I did make this for her." Danny handed Tucker the card he was writing in the other day.

When Tucker read the card he said, "Danny you got to give this to her."

Danny said, "I can't! I mean, she likes Jake, I mean, they have all that stuff in common, he seems really perfect for her."

Tucker shook his head and said, "I feel for you, dude."

When school ended Sam and Jake met up after school.

Sam smiled at Jake and asked, "So, what are we going to do today?"

Jake handed her skates and said, "I hope you know how to skate." Then they strapped up and started to do tricks and had a great time. All of a sudden Sam fell and before she hit the ground Jake caught her, only to fall himself. They both broke out laughing, when they finished laughing they realized how close they were and without thinking, they got closer and closer, until finally they were in an embrace, and who should see them but Danny, with his card that he was going to give Sam for Valentines Day.


	3. Valentine Day Eve Confessions

* * *

Chapter 3: Valentine Day Eve Confessions

The next day was really hard on Danny and Tucker. It was hard on Danny because he knew that even if he did give Sam his card, she would choose Jake over him. It was hard for Tucker because Valerie broke up with him that morning. "I'm so sorry Tuck." Sam said to him at lunch.

"It's O.K." Tucker said, though he didn't sound like he meant it.

"Hey, I'll tell you what, why don't you come over to my house today, I'll treat you to the movies, which means you can get everything you want from the concession stand."

Tucker smiled and said, "That sounds great Sam, thanks!"

When school ended Tucker went over to Sam's house and went up to her room, only to find her talking to Jake. Tucker sat on her bed and waited patiently. He just sat down quietly and listened to her side of the conversation.

"…O.K., that's hard, hmm… I'll have to say that I love that."

"… Hate that!"

"… Love it!"

"… Hate it!"

She went on that for hours and all through that time Tucker waited patiently, until he couldn't stand it anymore.  
"Sam, the movies are going to close in 3 hours!" Tucker complained.

"Shush!" Sam hissed, and then she added sweetly, "Jake I got to go."

"I'm not hanging up first, you hang up first." She said with a chuckle. Tucker rolled his eyes, took out his cell phone and called Sam's house.

"Jake hold on" Sam said to him.

"Hello?" She said when she picked up the phone.

"Hi Sam, I just called to tell you to… HANG UP!" Tucker yelled into the phone.

Sam rolled her eyes and hung up. "Tucker, what's your problem?" She said in an angry voice.

"What's my problem, what's your problem!" Tucker yelled at her.

Sam asked, "What are you talking about?"

Tucker went down to Sam's kitchen and came up with a small potato chip, "O.K., Sam, this is your brain," He then chip on a book, "and this is your brain on Jake." He then smashed the chip.

"Tucker, what are--"

Tucker cut her off and said, "You are totally losing over this guy! I mean a week ago, this guy wasn't even here and you acted totally normal, now Jake is all you think about, all talk about, he's all you care about!"

Sam sighed and said, "Tucker that's crazy."

Tucker rolled his eyes and said, "Oh, really, well let's see your math notes." He then grabbed her note book and opened the last couple of pages.

Sam asked nervously, "Um, Tucker can you give me that back?"

Tucker said, "Take any good notes today? Oh yeah, real great notes, you have 5 pages with drawings of Jake, Jake, Jake, Jake, and Jake oh and the other 5 pages you have it filled out with Jake and Sam, Jake and Sam, Jake and Sam, Jake and Sam, and Jake and Sam."

Sam snatched back her notebook and said, "You never cared to see what I wrote before and the only reason you care now is because I have a boyfriend and because you lost your girlfriend."

When Sam saw the look of pain in Tucker's face she said, "Tucker I'm so sorry I didn't mean it."

Tucker replied, "I think you did. Yes, I lost my girlfriend, and I guess I lost my best friend, too." Then he left Sam's room. Sam felt bad about what she said to Tucker, so she called him up, "Hello, Mrs. Foley, is Tucker there?" Sam asked Tucker's mom.

"Hello, Sam! Yes Tucker's here, let me go get him." Mrs. Foley replied.

"Hello?" Tucker said when he got the phone.

"Tuck, look, I'm really sorry for what I said when you were over here." Sam said.

Tucker sighed and said, "It's O.K., but I'm not the one you should be worried about. If I were you, I would talk to Danny."

Sam answered, "You're right. I haven't seen him since yesterday. I'll have to call him and tell him to come over here."

When she hung up she immediately called Danny, "Hi Mr. Fenton, is Danny there?" Sam asked Danny's dad.

"Hello Sam. Danny's in his room let me grab him" Sam was able to hear footsteps running up the stairs. "Hello?" Danny said, he sounded really depressed.

"Hey, Danny Are you O.K., I haven't seen you since yesterday, what's up?" Sam said in a concerned voice.

Danny sighed and said, "I don't want to talk about it. Besides, you wouldn't understand."

"I would if you would tell me, come on, Dan just tell me what's on your mind." Sam said in a low voice

Danny couldn't take it anymore. He said in an angry voice, "What for? So you can forget about it the next time you see Jake? So you can just completely ignore me like you've been doing the past couple of days?"

"I have not!" Sam was raising her voice

"Whatever just hang up and go hang out with Jake!" Danny yelled in the phone and then he hung up.

Sam couldn't believe what Danny had just said to her. Twenty minutes later she heard the doorbell ring and Danny was at the door. Sam had half a mind to just close the door right in his face for what he said to her, but she realized that it would not be a good idea, so she just smiled and motioned for him to come inside. Sam opened her mouth to speak but she saw that Danny was about to speak so she closed her mouth and let him go first.

"Sam, I'm really sorry for what I said earlier, I guess I was just mad, anyway, here, I made this for you." Danny dug into his pocket and handed her a little card, "I know this isn't your kind of gift, but I thought you might like it." Sam opened the card and began to read what it said inside. It read: Dear Sam,

I know that this isn't really your kind of holiday, but I thought this would be the perfect holiday to tell you the truth and the truth is that I finally realized how clueless I was. I mean, how could I have missed that? I'm sorry that it took me so long to realize that you've been here all this time, and I'm sorry that I made you feel jealous when I wanted to date people like Paulina and Valerie, but I want you to know something, none of those girls will ever compare to you. Happy Valentines Day!

Your best friend,

Danny

When Sam finished reading the letter she just looked at Danny.

After a moment of awkward silence, Danny said, "It's O.K. if you don't fell the same way anymore, since, you know, you have Jake. I just needed to tell you how I felt."

When Danny turned to leave, Sam grabbed his arm and would have put him in an embrace if she hadn't heard the doorbell ring.

She and Danny sighed at their misfortune, but even still, Sam went to answer the door. When she opened it she found Jake at the door.

"Hey Sam" He greeted her with a smile.

"Hey Jake" Sam said without a smile.

When Jake saw Danny, he whispered to Sam, "What is, what's-his-name doing here?"

Sam looked at him in disbelief and said, "His name is Danny, and he's here to hang out with me."

Jake rolled his eyes and said in a stuck-up tone, "You actually hang out with this loser? Next thing I know is you'll be telling me you also hang out with that Foley-guy."

Sam looked at him in disgust and said, "Actually, I do hang out with Tucker, in fact, he and Danny are my best friends."

Jake laughed and said, "Good one, Sam, I mean, you wouldn't hang out with those two geeks."

Sam cleared her throat and said, "O.K, 1) Danny and Tucker are not geeks they're my best friends and 2)if you can't understand my friends then we can't have anything together."

Jake laughed and said, "You're breaking up with me. Sam come on, look at you. You're not that cute, I mean the only reason I decided to hang out with you was because I didn't really know any other girl. I could find better."

Sam gasped in disgust. Jake, realizing that he said a really stupid thing, tried to ask for forgiveness, "Sam I'm sorry- -" Sam interrupted him by putting her hand up a little.

Still Jake continued, "I didn't- -" Sam interrupted him again by putting her hand up a little higher.

Now it was her turn to speak, " Jake, just end it, because you know what? I can find better. Now get out!" Sam started smacking him in the forehead. Before he was completely out the door Danny came up to him and said, "This is for stealing Sam and for those stupid things you said about here." Without hesitation Danny punched at Jake right in the nose.

While Jake was screaming in pain Sam laughed and said, "Who's the geek now?" Then she closed the door right in his face. Sam turned around to face Danny. She sighed and thought, _it's now or never._

"Danny?" Sam said to Danny

"Yeah Sam" Danny replied to her

"Well I want to thank you for what you did for me."

Danny smiled and said, "It was nothing."

Sam sighed and said, "There's something I need to do right now." Sam walked closer to Danny until she could feel his breath on her face. Then without thinking she kissed him passionately on the lips. _This is going to be the best Valentines Day ever!_ They both thought at the same time.

End

* * *

Well, what did you think? To all those people who said I copied that Lizzie McGuire episode, think again, LOL! Anyways, thanks for all the fantastic reviews! Be on the look out for my next stories! 


End file.
